Maid Of Honor
by Christy C
Summary: AH Bella is in love with her boss, Jake, but when her sister, Nessie, comes and they fall in love, she's heartbroken. Will that change when she meets her friend, Alice's brother, Edward? What happens when he makes her start to forget about Jake? Canon
1. Welcome to my Life

_**A/N: Okay, I have decided that I'm going to post up everything I have typed. This is mainly because my PC has been on the fritz and I figure, if it's already on fanfiction then if I end up losing my files or getting a new computer, I can just get them from fanfiction. So, some of these I won't be updating in awhile, just a warning.**_

Rosalie and Alice comforted the sobbing Bella the best they could without knowing what was wrong. "Bella, sweetheart, you need to tell us what's wrong." Alice demanded softly.

"T-They're g-g-getting.....MARRIED!" Bella sobbed harder.

"Who honey?" Rosalie cooed gently.

"My s-s-sister a-a-and J-Jake!" Bella squeaked. Alice gasped and Rosalie's eyes widened. Nessie, Bella's 21 year old little sister had come to visit Bella in New York and decided to stay awhile. Bella was crushed when Nessie started dating one of her best guy friends, 26 yeard old, Jake, who she was madly in love with, secretly of course. Now, only five months later, Nessie and Jake were engaged.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

_Bella made her way to the restaurant where she was meeting Nessie. She made her way to the table she saw her sister sitting at and her heart constricted painfully when she saw Jake sitting next to Nessie. They were cooing at each other and it made Bella want to gag. She should have known it wouldn't have been just her and Nessie, it never was anymore, just like it was never just her and Jake anymore. She didn't know which she missed more._

_"Hey you guys." Bella greeted akwardly, sitting down across from them. Nessie's head automatically snapped to her sister, beaming brightly._

_"Bella!" Nessie squealed, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Nessie exclaimed repeatedly. Bella held back a roll of her eyes. Her sister was very bright, she just didn't act it most of the time._

_"What?" Bella sighed, pushing away the thought of why Jake would want to go out with her sister. It was obvious really. Nessie had deep brown eyes, the same ones Bella and their father, Charlie had. She had curly light brown, almost topaz or bronze colored hair. Nessie pretty much got all the good genes, while Bella got the plain brown hair and klutz gene._

_"Guess!" Nessie whined slightly. Bella sighed again._

_"Okay, uh.....you got the pony you always wanted?" Bella asked, saying something random to make her sister happy._

_"No! This is much better!" Nessie squealed. Much better than a pony? Uh oh. "I'm engaged!" she grinned hugely. Bella gaped at the ring on the left hand Nessie had shoved in her face. No. NO. NO! this can't be happening! Bella hyperventilated in her mind._

_"I just have to say this...." Bella took a deep breath. 'I can't let you get married, I love you Jake. Say it! Say it!' Bella commanded in her mind. She looked into the faces of her beaming sister and beaming best friend. Love shined true on their features, love for Bella and love for each other. She couldn't do this to them. "I just want to say..." her voice grew weak at the end. "C-Congratulations." she let out a whoosh of air. A few tears ran down her cheeks and Nessie smiled. _

_"Aw! Bella! Don't cry!" Nessie laughed, "I know the news is great!" Nessie came over to Bella's side of the table and hugged her. Bella bit her lip and held back the rest of the tears. Nessie and Jake both thought these were happy tears. She was lucky, they were blinded by their own happiness and couldn't see the hidden anguish on Bella's face. _

_"T-This is wonderful!" Bella lied. "I already had a headache when I came here and was planning on getting your news and then taking a nap, so I'm gonna go." Bella scrambled for an excuse to leave._

_"Okay Bells." Jake grinned, "Make sure that headache goes away, you and Ness have alot of planning to do." he got up and hugged her. She melted into his embrace and enjoyed it while it lasted._

_"Plus, we don't want my maid of honor to get sick, do we?" Nessie giggled._

_"M-Maid of H-Honor?" Bella choked out. This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_

_"Of course silly! You're my sister and my best friend! You'll make the best maid of honor!" Nessie hugged Bella again. Bella hugged her limply back, before waving and bolting out the door. She got back to her house and got out of her clothes and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, curling up into a ball on her couch and sobbing into her knees. She remained in this position for an hour until Rosalie and Alice came in, worried she wasn't answering her phone._

"Oh! Honey!" Alice murmured, wrapping her small arms around Bella. Bella leaned into Alice.

"Sweetheart," Rosalie offered gently, "Maybe this will finally give you inspiration to give up on Jake."

"B-But, I don't wanna give up on Jake." Bella explained, sobs stopping but tears still coming full force.

"Well, I think there's someone even better than Jake out there, just for you!" Alice enthused.

"I don't." Bella muttered. "I mean! You guys have Jasper and Emmett and their perfect for you! I thought Jake could be that, but then Nessie came and they fell in love with each other!" Bella whined, referring to Rosalie's husband and Alice's boyfriend, who at any point could propose to her.

"And you've said so yourself they make a good couple." Alice pointed out. Bella sighed.

"Okay, okay, okay. You know what we need?" Rosalie asked, at their shaking heads, she answered, "A subject change, you need to be cheery!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! Bella! I forgot to tell you, you'll finally get to meet my brother! He finally graduated and is coming into town tomorrow!" Alice clapped. It was Friday today, which meant everyone had off the whole weekend. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie owned their own custom boutique, Dazzle Me. Alice took care of designs and colors and such. Rosalie made the clothes and took care of the people who sewed with her. Bella did the billing and accounting, managing money and employees. Bella in her spare time was also writing a book, Twilight. Emmett and Jasper were both coaches for the high school football and baseball teams. Jasper for baseball and Emmett for football.

"That's cool, I've heard so much about him, I think I could point him out in a crowd." Bella laughed, her voice still congested from crying so long.

"I've met him once when I went home with Emmett, he seemed like a real prude." Rosalie's nose wrinkled in distaste. Bella laughed again.

"Rosalie, I think you might be spending a bit to much time with Emmett." Bella explained.

"True!" Alice's tinkling laughter joined Bella's. "Jasper's met him before also when I brought him home to my parents, Edward just happened to be there, home from med school." Alice rolled her eyes. "Can't he just be normal like me and Emmett?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, Emmett is always annoyed that his little brother is always trumping him." Rosalie laughed. Their mindless chatter had gotten rid of most of Bella's bad thoughts for Jake and Nessie.

"So wait, Edward is younger than, you too, right Alice?" Bella asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always get this confused?" Alice laughed.

"Because! It's confusing!" Bella exclaimed indignantly.

"Okay, okay." Rosalie laughed softly. "I'm the oldest here, 27, Emmet's 26, Jasper's 26 also, Alice is 24, Edward's 23, and you're 22." Rosalie explained slowly. Bella shoved her arm and both she and Alice cracked up.

"I know how old I am, and how old everyone, but Edward is!" Bella exclaimed indignantly. "I'm the runt and Rose is the old lady." Bella smirked when Rosalie scoffed at her.

"Rather be experienced and wise then learning from others." Rosalie winked. It took Bella a second, but then she gasped.

"Rose!" she yelled, face heating up in a blush.

"Oh, come on Bella! You know we're just teasing! I think it's adorable you're a virgin." Alice said, rolling her eyes, "Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed, "That's something you and Edward have in common! You're both virgins!" Alice said excitedly. Bella continued to blush.

"See what I mean, about the prude thing?" Rosalie crinkled her nose again, "No male is a virgin after they hit 20, it's weird, you sure he doesn't like guys Alice?" Rosalie asked. Bella closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"I'm pretty sure Rose, I mean I never asked him." Alice pondered.

"Okay! You guys!" Bella yelled, still blushing profusely, "Can we please get off this topic?" Bella bit her lip.

"Okay, okay." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I forgot we had virgin ears in the room." she laughed.

"Oh! I know what we can do instead!" Alice's eyes had lit up in excitement, a sure sign to Bella that it was time to run.

"No!" Bella whined.

"Yes! Shopping!" Rosalie and Alice squealed in unison.

"Anyway! You need a new outfit for when you meet my brother!" Alice explained, dragging Bella with her to the store, Rosalie following behind them. And believe it, for a pixie, Alice was strong.


	2. Hello Edward

~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~

Bella sighed, she had specific instructions from Alice to put on one of her new outfits and meet at her and Jasper's house to meet Edward, and it had to be before twelve o'clock. Bella checked out her watch, 9:37, she still had plenty of time. She put on one of the outfits that she actually liked that Alice got her, a bright aqua blue tank top with a bright red sweatshirt with short sleeves that cut off right before her rib cage. She paired it with a pair of red sweatpants in the same color, her silver watch her Mom had got, which she never took off and her only pair of silver sneakers. No need to be to fancy meeting Alice's brother. Bella decided to make herself an omelet before she left, something she did alot of the time considering it involved no knife use or anything else her clumsiness would affect. She had just put the hot omelet on a plate when her cell phone rung. She looked at the caller ID and her face crumpled when she saw who was calling, 'Jake'. That probably meant it was Nessie using Jake's phone, especially since Jake never got up earlier than noon on the weekends. She took a deep breath and put the plate down, snapping the phone open.

"Hey Ness." Bella sighed into the phone.

"Oh my god! How'd you know it was me?" Nessie asked, surprised.

"Jake never get's up before noon." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking about going dress shopping tomorrow, not for me but for you and the bridesmaids. Will you come with me? Oh! And will you ask Rose and Alice to be the bridesmaids? Jessica and Lauren are bitches, but my only friends and I don't want them to ruin the wedding. Will you keep all the stuff for my wedding organized? You know I'm no good at that stuff. You're the one who is always organized, a perfectionist." Nessie laughed. "So Bella, will you?" Nessie begged. Bella's sigh almost turned into a sob.

"S-sure." Bella agreed then yelled at herself in her head.

"Great!" Nessie squealed. "Oh! And I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad! They'll be so surprised! They always expected you to get married first, since you're the oldest and everything." Nessie laughed. "Oh! I got to go! I want to check out some flower arrangements online! Bye Bells!" Nessie squealed and the line went dead.

"Bye Nessie." Bella whispered to the dead line, shutting the phone. Bella had tears streaming down her face, but she managed to stop them. The thing that had killed her is that Nessie had called her Bells, only Jake did that, obviously not anymore. Bella ate the omelette in silence and then glanced at her watch again, 10:14. Well, Alice did say she had to be there _before _twelve. Bella stretched and climbed into her rusty red truck, the one she has had since she was 16, the moment she saw it, Rosalie nearly fainted, screeching, 'No way are you driving that piece of rusty junk on wheels!' Bella had managed to convince her friends to let her keep it, it reminded her of her home and parents. She laughed at the memory and started the roaring engine. She made it to Alice and Jasper's after about 15 minutes, mostly because her car couldn't go over 55 miles per hour. Alice and Jasper lived together in a quaint little neighborhood with Rosalie and Emmett as neighbors on one side and a nice couple on the other. Bella lived alone in an apartment building, with a girl named Angela, who was a good friend of Bella's on one side and a mean girl named Tanya, on the other. Before she got out of the car, she checked her watch, 10:42. She jumped out of the car and was happy to see Rosalie's M3 in the driveway, meaning she wasn't getting here too early. Bella just walked into Alice's house, they did it to each other all the time, no one ever knocked and their doors were always unlocked.

"Hey you guys." Bella sniffled slightly, walking into the living room, and everyone detected it, eyes snapping to her.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie sighed, coming and hugging her friend, already guessing what had happened.

"Come here baby." Alice sighed, hugging Bella also.

"Jingle Bell! What's wrong?" Emmett's booming voice asked, worried.

"Why are you so upset?" Jasper asked. They didn't come up to hug her, knowing it would be to much for her, but turned and looked at her.

"You didn't tell them?" Bella asked, sniffling again, she wasn't crying and she wasn't about to, but she was holding strong.

"No, we figured you'd want to." Alice explained.

"Oh, okay." Bella nodded. "Jake and Nessie are getting married." Bella said in one whoosh of breath and then sighed. Emmett took a high intake of breath and Jasper's eyes bulged.

"Already....?" Jasper murmured to himself.

"Come here sweetie, we need to fix your eyes." Alice pulled Bella upstairs with her. Her plan was to distract Bella and it worked.

`"Alice!" Bella whined, stumbling up behind her. "My eyes are fine! Plus, I know you'll want to do all my makeup too!" Bella laughed.

"Yup." Alice agreed, no use in denying it. Bella sighed, letting herself be pulled along by Alice after realizing there was no way out of it. Alice put bright aqua blue eyeshadow and silver eyeliner on Bella and red lipstick. She of course put on some foundation and such, and Bella was amazed with the difference.

"Wow, you can't even tell I was crying." Bella laughed.

"Yup!" Alice grinned proudly. Bella glanced at her watch, 11:23. It took awhile, but it was worth it.

"So, when will your brother be here?" Bella asked, following Alice down the steps.

"Probably around 12:30." Alice shrugged, "Could be earlier, could be later." she explained. Bella nodded.

"Hey Bella!" Everyone chorused.

"Oh! You look so pretty!" Rosalie gasped.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Alice asked, laughing.

"She's just so pretty!" Rosalie exclaimed again. Bella was bright red and Jasper and Emmett were laughing at her face. After Rosalie was done embarrassing Bella, everyone sat down and they just chatted watching some TV, that is before Alice's cell phone rang. She looked at it then grinned.

"It's Edward!" she exclaimed, then flipping open the phone, "Hello!" she chirped.

_"Hey Alice, I'm down the street." _Edward laughed.

"Yay! He's down the street!" Alice squealed, shutting her phone and hanging up on Edward, flying out the door. Emmett following close behind.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward isn't half as excitable as Alice or Emmett." Rosalie laughed.

"He isn't really excitable at all." Jasper pointed out. Rosalie shrugged.

"Come on!" Rosalie laughed and grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her outside with her. "And Bella, Edward is a little infuriating, just ignore him if he annoys you." Rosalie whispered as they were walking.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"He has a dry sense of humor, sarcasm and cynical-ism is his big thing." Rosalie explained.

"Okay...." Bella trailed off as they stepped out side to see Emmett holding a man in the air and Alice hanging off the man, both hugging him.

"Rose, Jasper....help." the man gasped.

"Emmett, you're suffocating him." Jasper laughed. Emmett let him down and Alice let go of his waist. It was then Bella got a good look at the man. The man, obviously Edward, had fluffy bronze-colored hair and the same green eyes as Alice and Esme. Bella and Edward's eyes connected and the air between them turned electric. No one could feel it but them.

"Oh! Edward this is my other best friend, Bella!" Alice chirped, realizing they were looking at each other. "Bella, this is my brother, Edward." Alice introduced.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Edward blinked, breaking the connection, making Bella let out a breath.

"You too." she mumbled.

"Bella's shy." Rosalie exclaimed, making Bella go red slightly. Rosalie noticed, "And she blushes all the time." she added. Bella shoved her sideways and she laughed. Edward chuckled. Bella's phone rang again and she shook her head, glancing at it. 'Jake' flashed across the screen. Bella bit her lip shoving it into her pocket after ignoring the phone call.

"You aren't going to answer that?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Bella shook her head, her eyes were slightly watering, not really noticeable except to Alice.

"Okay." Alice clapped, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Let's show Edward the house!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Edward noticed the abrupt change of subject on her sister's part, but let it slide.


	3. The First Clash

**Chapter Two**

Everyone followed Alice into the house, she herself chattering on excitedly. Once in the living room, Jasper and Emmett plopped down on the couch in front of the TV, some professional football games were on. "So, how long are you going to stay Edward?" Alice asked excitedly. Edward sighed.

"If I can find a job, forever, if not probably a week or two." Edward anwsered her.

"Oh! You can stay in the guest room here, at least until you find a job and an apartment!" Alice exclaimed.

"I would hope so." Edward stated dryly, "And you sound awfully sure that I'll find a job here." Edward pointed out.

"Yes, I have foreseen it." Alice hummed, putting her a finger to each temple.

"Yes, your magic visions of the future." Edward rolled his eyes. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hells yeah!" Emmett suddenly shouted, his catchphrase. Jasper groaned, punching the couch arm. Rosalie rolled her eyes, sitting next to Emmett to see what was going on.

"What game?" Edward questioned, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Chiefs vs 49ers." Emmett answered, not taking his eyes off of the TV. Alice sighed, but then brightened.

"Anyone wanna go shopping?" Alice asked. Rosalie immediately popped up and Bella immediately took Rosalie's place on the couch.

"I'll go!" Rosalie stated cheerfully.

"I'm good." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Please Bella!" Alice begged.

"I went shopping with you yesterday." Bela complained, "No way." Bella shook her head.

"Fine." Alice sighed, "You have a reprieve today." she allowed. She and Rosalie left to go shopping.

"You don't like to shop?" Edward questioned Bella over the couch. Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"What was your first clue buddy." Emmett snorted. Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, I _loathe _shopping, unfortunately Alice usually forces me to go. I guess I have to thank you. You showing up must have put her in a good enough mood to ensure her I didn't have to go shopping." Bella chuckled.

"You're welcome." Edward chuckled. Bella walked around the couch and sat next to Emmett. "Wow, I didn't think any girl could loathe shopping." Edward chuckled.

"You've never met Bella. She doesn't like makeup either, and loves watching football with Emmett and I." Jasper added in.

"Interesting." Edward nodded.

"Unfortunately, my team isn't on, so, I am reading in your backyard." Bella sighed, stretching and standing. She already knew that if she stayed inside, she wouldn't be able to concentrate from Emmett and Jasper's yelling.

"Oh yeah, you and Eddie have-" Emmett started.

"Emmett." Edward glared at him. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You and _Edward _have the same teams." Emmett corrected himself.

"Seattle Sea hawks?" Bella checked.

"Definitly." Edward nodded. Bella headed outside and Edward leaned off the couch, following her. "I can't believe, even though you've been best friends with my sister for years, that we never met." Edward pointed out. Bella jumped slightly, not realizing he had followed her, but recovered quickly.

"I know, right?" she chuckled. She didn't know why, but the thought of Jake and Nessie got farther and farther from her mind.

"So, how many outfits do you think Alice comes home with?" Edward asked.

"Tough, depends on where she goes, at least 10, including shoes." Bella guessed.

"Nah, way more than that, Jasper lets her on too long of a leash." Edward chuckled. "Actually, I don't think he's holding the leash at all, I think Alice is." Edward corrected himself. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really comparing dating to walking a dog?" Bella asked, shocked. She now knew what Rosalie was warning her about. This guy may seem happy on the outside, but if he was really comparing love to a dog, then there might be a slight problem.

"No, it's worse then that." Edward snorted, sitting and leaning back. "Love pretty much ties you into slavery." Edward nodded, "Yup."

"What?" Bella snorted, "That's ridiculous." she disagreed. Her phone started ringing. She breathed out through her nose, glancing at the screen. _Jake. _That was just a coincidence. She flipped the phone open, ignoring Edward's curious stare. "Hey." she stated weakly.

"Hey Bella! When can you come over to start planning with me? And have you asked Alice and Rosalie to be my bridesmaids yet?" Nessie's voice blasted through the speakers. That really didn't come as a surprise to Bella.

"At the moment I can't come over and no I haven't asked them yet." Bella rubbed her eyes and leaned back.

"Oh, well when can you come over?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know Ness, I'll call you back." Bella hung up before Nessie could say anything else. She closed her eyes, no, not now, not in front of the guy who thinks love is the worst thing on the planet. She swiped the one tear that managed to escape, hoping Edward hadn't seen it. Of course, she wasn't that lucky.

"Are you crying?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"No." Bella objected feebly.

"You are crying." he objected, "Why?" he questioned.

"It's just..." Bella sighed, opening her eyes, "My sister's getting married and...." she paused again, "I always thought I would be the one to get married first, but I'm not even close." she lied slightly. It was true, she did think that, but she wasn't upset about it or anything.

"Ah, so you haven't found your true love." Edward sang.

"Shut up!" Bella slapped his arm, wishing she could slap his face. She knew he was implying that love wasn't worth it, love really didn't exist.

"But, I'm right, unless...." he tilted his head, "Have you found the guy you love, but....." Bella's eyes widened, "you cant have him as yours, because your sisters marrying him?" he asked, scoffing slightly at the end. Bella shook her head, no way. Rosalie forgot to mention that this guy could guess anything correctly. "Yeah, that's it, isn't it?" his eyes twinkled as he realized he was right. Bella's eyes teared up, and she stood immediatly.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, I don't even know you." she growled, storming to her truck, ignoring his following footsteps. As she started the roaring engine, she heard Edward yell over it.

"I told you, love makes you a slave, even to yourself and even if it isn't returned!" Edward shook his head as she gunned the truck out of the driveway the best she could with the ancient thing.


	4. Going to the Club

**Chapter Three**

_even if it isn't returned_

_even if it isn't returned_

_even if it isn't returned_

_even if it isn't returned_

_even if it isn't returned_

That phrase had been running through her head the whole drive home. Not the whole sentence, just this one part. Bella pulled into her designated parking space, parking, but leaving the car running as she leaned back in her seat. He was right, Jake didn't love her. How could he? He loved her sister! She had to give up. Let her sister have her dream wedding and become a lonely old cat woman. She snorted at her thinking process. Whatever. She refused to cry about it anymore. She wouldn't let herself be embarrassed again, like before. Her phone ringing broke her out of her reverie. Glancing at her phone, and seriously hoping it wasn't Nessie again, Bella flipped her phone open, thankful it was Alice.

"WHAT DID THE JERK OFF DO?!" Alice screeched in her ear. Bella jumped in surprise, recoiling away from her phone, mainly holding it away from her now throbbing ear.

"What?!" she asked, surprised.

"Jasper called me and told you left after talking to Edward and you look pretty upset." Alice explained, a bit more calmly. Bella sighed.

"Edward didn't do anything, Nessie called." Bella explained. That was only half-way true, but she didn't care.

"Oh..." Bella could nearly picture Alice biting her lip, trying not to bring in a touchy subject, but planning to anyway. "Bella...." she sighed, "Me and Rose will be right over." Alice slid out quickly.

"Wait! Al-" Bella was cut off by the dial tone. She sighed, knowing Alice, she would either say fight until the end or break it gently to her that she had to give Jake up. She knew that, she just couldn't. She got out of her truck and slipped inside, cleaning her makeup off. It was only a little while later that she heard her door slam open. She glanced at her watch and gaped, 3:00. Had it really been that long?! Alice and Rosalie walked in, efficiently distracting her.

"Hello Bella!" Alice chirped, plopping down next to Bella. Rosalie silently sat down on the other side. Uh oh. This was gonna be the give it up talk, Bella realized. Rosalie was never normally sullen, as she was now.

"Hey." Bella replied warily. A thought flashed in her head and she gasped in surprise. "Oh, that's right," she nodded sullenly, making Rosalie and Alice look at her, confused, "Nessie wanted me to ask you to be her bridesmaids." Bella explained. Rosalie's face immediately fumed.

"No! No chance in hell! The little bitch!" she exploded. Bella slowly started to giggle, she knew Rose would react this strongly.

"Rose, it's okay, really, just be her bridesmaid." Bella laughed. Rose glanced at her warily.

"You sure?" she asked, obviously in disbelief. The look on Alice's face told Bella that she thought the same way.

"Yeah you guys. Whatever." she shrugged, "I've accepted it, moved on." Bella explained.

"Okay....do you not love Jake anymore?" Alice asked softly. Bella winced and Alice immediately hugged her. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" she backpedaled.

"No, its fine. I do love him, but I've become resigned to just become a lonely old woman." Bella explained, leaving out the hundred cats part.

"Okay, but two things, one," Rose glared at her, "You'll never be lonely you have us!" she snorted. Bella laughed.

"And two," Alice chipped in, "It may not seem like it now, but you'll meet that right guy, and it isn't Jake." Alice promised, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. Bella held back a snort, knowing it would just fuel Alice and Rosalie's mission to make her undepressed. That wasn't gonna happen. Not when her dream guy was marrying her sister. Not when she was gonna be alone her whole life, no matter what Alice and Rosalie said.

"Hey! We're going to the club later, you're coming right?" Rosalie chipped in the akward silence.

"Nah." Bella quickly rejected, "I'm just gonna get some more of Twilight done, maybe check the bills of the shop, we do have to go in tomorrow, remember, work? Monday?" Bella asked, chuckling lightly. She knew that this wasn't likely, she was probably just gonna curl up in her bed all night, but couldn't let Alice and Rose know that.

"Come on!" Alice whined, putting on her full puppy dog pout and eyes ensemble, "It will be awesome! Meet us at the club at seven." she begged.

"Fine." Bella sighed, powerless over her puppy looks.

"Good!" Alice chirped.

"You look beautiful without makeup, just slip on some lip gloss and that one dress we got a few days ago." Rosalie advised. Bella nodded, defeated.

"Okay! See you later!" Alice exclaimed as she and Rose left. Bella sighed, standing and stretching, no time like the present, eh?

Bella walked up to the club, pulling on the bottom of her dress uncomfortably. It was a lot shorter then what she expected. It went down to mid-thigh and was a dark blue jean corset top with three bright blue buttons and bright blue lace fluffing out of the bottom. She walked up to the bouncer, a good friend of both her and Jake's, Seth.

"Hey Belly, Alice force you into the dress?" Seth chuckled the moment she saw him.

"Yeah." Bella sighed.

"Well, Alice and the others aren't in there yet, but I'll tell them that you're already inside." Seth promised.

"Thanks Seth." Bella slipped pass him and into the crowded club. Music was pounding in her ears, already giving her a headache. She immediately slipped over to the bar and onto one of the stools. If she was gonna make it through the night, she was going to need some alcohol. Ordering just a Bloody Mary, she sat uncomfortable as she felt the guy next to her stare at her exposed legs.

"Nice legs when do they open?" he blurted out. Bella gasped pulling her skirt down as far as she could.

"Nice mouth, when does it shut?" a voice snapped behind Bella, making her glance behind her, spotting Edward, she sighed in relief. He was better than no one.

"Whoa dude, calm down." the guy muttered, grabbing his beer and leaving.

"Thanks." Bella breathed. She was astonished by Edward's choice of clothes, a simple green button up shirt and black slacks, Alice had obviously got to him at some point.

"No problem, my sister has sent out search parties for you, you know." he explained, chuckling.

"Sounds like Alice." Bella chuckled. Both were blatantly ignoring their previous hostile confrontation.

"Bella! There you are!" Alice exclaimed, running up behind her, she scowled at Edward. "I told you to call me if you found her!" she yelled.

"Like you would have heard you phone." Edward pointed out smugly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come on! We got our table!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing their wrists and pulling them along, making Bella stumble, but Edward kept an easy pace. Nearly pushing them into chairs, Alice sat next to Bella and Jasper. The others were already there.


	5. The Bridesmaid 1

**Chapter Four**

"Boys, go get us drinks, Bloody Mary for Bella, Pina Colada for Alice, and Sex on the Beach for me." Rosalie yawned, waving them along.

"Hells yeah, sex on the beach baby!" Emmett exclaimed, attracting them alot of attention.

"Shut up!" Rosalie hissed, slapping the back of his head. Jasper snickered and Emmett glared at him.

"Every time." Bella shook her head. Emmett grinned, popping up.

"Let's go get our ladies' their drinks, and Eddie, since you're a lady-less man, you can just accompany us." Emmett grinned, starting to walk away.

"Accompany, Emmett? Such a big word." Edward rebutted, annoyed, but followed him none the less.

"Soooo..." Alice drawled, eyeing Bella, "You look pretty." she commented. Bella tilted her head.

"Thanks..." Bella thanked, confused.

"You and my brother seemed close." Alice stated, twirling a bracelet on her wrist, one Jasper had given her. Along with the plain silver charm bracelet, Alice wore a black mini dress with spaghetti straps, that had a tight corset top and fluffy bottom, kind of like Bella's, and her shoes were silver heels that had criss-crossed straps right to the bottom of her dress, her knees. Rosalie, on the other hand, wore a strapless red, knee-length dress with silver swirl designs across the bottom. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I was thanking him for warding off some dude who was staring at me." Bella explained.

"Okay...." Rosalie drawled. Bella scoffed.

"Seriously you guys, any other time, I would be accepting of you thinking I liked Edward, remember my sister-guy I'm in love with dilemma? Plus," Bella sighed, "Edward's annoying."

"Told you." Rosalie exclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Trying dealing with him since you were a kid." Alice dared. They all laughed. This was when the men came barreling back, Emmett nearly pushing Edward and Jasper over so he could get to the table first.

"My lady." he bowed to Rosalie, handing her the drink. Rosalie laughed.

"Thank you, my lord." Rosalie mocked back.

"Lass." Jasper handed the drink to Alice.

"Laddie." Alice laughed. Edward smirked.

"Bella." he handed her the drink.

"Edward." Bella replied, chuckling.

"Oh! You guys ruin everything!" Emmett whined, "You could have come up with some sort of greeting!" he explained. A fast song came on, and that was all it took to distract Alice and Rosalie.

"I love this song!" Rosalie exclaimed, tugging Emmett with her to the dance floor, seeming to forget all about her new drink.

"Come on Jazzy!" Alice pulled Jasper out of the booth, and that left Bella and Edward.

"I'm thankful she didn't force me to dance, as she usually does." Bella chuckled.

"Seriously, she'd usually make me dance too." Edward chuckled along. This is were it got awkward, not because of something either of them said, but because of who arrived.

"Ohmigawd! Belly!" Nessie hugged her sister from behind.

"Hey Bells." Jake greeted, also coming up behind her. Bella stiffened, but returned the half hug. Nessie's eyes wandered to Edward.

"And who is this?" Nessie asked, voice implying she was going to kill Bella for not informing her sooner of possible gossip.

"This is Alice's brother, Edward." Bella introduced, "Edward, this is my sister, Nessie, and her....fiance', Jake." Bella paused. She shifted uncomfortably under Edward's knowing stare.

"Nice to meet you, Jake, Nessie." Edward nodded.

"I didn't know Alice had another brother." Nessie stated, shocked, "I thought Bella had finally gotten herself a boyfriend." she teased, pushing Bella who blushed.

"Oh my god! Nessie! Jake! You guys are here!" Alice stated, suddenly appearing, as if knowing how awkward the situation had just gotten, even more so then it had been before. She didn't really sound pleased that they were there, but obviously, Nessie was oblivious, because she threw her arms around Alice's neck.

"Hi Alice! So good to see you again! Did Bella ask you to be my bridesmaid yet?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, and.....I don't think...." Alice looked to Bella, who was nearly begging her to say yes, nodding frequently, and Alice sighed, "I don't think I could say no!" she exclaimed. Edward shook his head, having no clue what had just happened. Bella stood up, knowing she had to find Rosalie and tell her to say yes to the bridesmaid question, or Rosalie would explode on poor Nessie, she wouldn't be as understanding as Alice.

"I'm gonna find Rosalie!" Bella explained. Alice got a knowing glint in her eyes, and nodded, laughing lightly.


	6. I'm So Sorry

Okay. I'll admit it. I'm not very reliable, but I'm seriously in a rut. I'm starting over. One day, I'll come back to these stories, I have no doubt about that, but for now, it's over. I really hope this doesn't kill your faith in me, but it probably will. I just have no motivation for these stories, and no new chapters either. If any of you read my Vielstone Singing Contest story, you saw how fast the updates came with that, the ideas just flowed! I'm really really sorry.


End file.
